Deception
by frostytrish
Summary: Squeal to Crime Pays? (made the 1st story about a year ago so the sequel's quality is alot better) Ichigo is a cop who recently had been caught leaving a gay bar with a drug dealer who had been previously put put in jail for Raping the officer and illegally selling drugs. Ichigo was put under close watch by his coworkers for a while but is now having to infiltrate Grimmjow's gang
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that people have asked for a sequel a long time ago, sorry that I just haven't been on in so long. Please forgive me! Since it's been so long since my story "Crime pays?" I am probably going to do much better with the lemons and grammar this time around. Oh, and Renji is a bit OOC, sorry about that… Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

It had been the first time in weeks that I had been able to wake up without one of my co-workers leaning up against the wall half asleep. Ever since that evening Yamada saw Grimmjow and I walking out of the bar I've been under close observation by the police force… meaning my friends have been watching me 24/7 for the past two weeks. It's not so bad, the only time things really go awkward is when Renji is the one watching me. We had been best friends since high school and he had seen me kiss a delinquent, who on several accounts had raped me. I got out of bed and stretched my arms behind my head, trying to wake myself up a bit so I could get ready for work without falling back asleep. Naturally I had been demoted. Had it been anyone else they would have been fired for sure, I'm just that damn good. Getting ready for the morning my thoughts turned to Grimmjow, yes, the man who had raped me. Tied me up in a drafty old house and raped me. I know I shouldn't still be thinking about him, but I have a lot to ponder. It had been about two weeks since seeing the drug dealer, who I am forbidden from questioning again for my own good, and I'm still not sure what to make of my entire situation. He had been bailed out _again _and no one knows where he went. _Maybe he is looking for me… _I shuddered at the thought. _NO! I can't think about that anymore, Grimmjow is a CRIMINAL, not my friend, and defiantly NOT my lover. _I finished off my breakfast, a piece of burnt toast and some cereal, and put my dishes into the sink. I went out to the front of the apartment building for my morning smoke while I waited for Rukia to come pick me up for work. _At least I still have this. _I took in a deep breath, letting the tobacco infest my mouth with its addicting flavor. That's when Renji pulled up.

"Hey Ichigo." Was all the red head could say after he rolled down the window of the police car.

"Where's Rukia?" I asked as I disposed of the cigarette and walked towards the vehicle.

"She called in sick"

"What of?"

"Us"

"Oh" I stood there for a few minutes pondering whether it would be safer to walk to work and risk and encounter with you know who or to accept the ride when I heard Renji sigh.

"Just get in the damn car." I reluctantly did as he asked. "We have to figure this out Ichigo" he began as I shut the door and rolled up the window. "I mean we're still friends, we just have to get over the awkwardness" I looked at him a bit surprised at his sudden change of character. Renji must have noticed because he quickly corrected himself. "I mean let's just cut the shit and start talking again. You're too fucking quiet all the time and it's pissing me off." I took the hint and relaxed a bit.

"Renji, _everything _pisses you off." I joked and hit him on the arm and we ended up messing around for the rest of the drive. When we finally pulled up to the police box Rukia and Rangiku were out front waiting for us and seemed at ease as they saw us pull up laughing at each other.

"Glad to see you guys finally talking again!" Rukia exclaimed as Renji pulled into his parking space. "Oh and the chief wants to talk to you Ichigo" To that I could only roll my eyes.

"Great."

I went into Chief Byakuya's office to see what he wanted.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I need you to go with Renji and Shuhei Hisagi and do some detective work."

"Isn't Hisagi from a different district? What do we need to investigate?" I asked a little confused as to why the three of us would be needed for the same assignment.

"There has to be an extra person to act as a precaution. I need a couple of officers to look into a certain gang and _you _need to be with another officer at all times." If not for his serious demeanor I would have thought the chief was joking.

"So why the hell do you need to send me if Hisagi is going already?" The Chief sighed, already tired of having to explain everything, being a man of few words most of the time.

"Because no one else here would be able to handle this kind of assignment and they could only send in extra help if you had to go as well."

"Well that makes absolutely _no_ sense at all." I snorted.

"Agreed, now go get ready. Officer Hisagi should be here in ten minutes to get you and Abarai."

As the chief had said, Shuhei was parked out in front of the building about ten minutes later.

"I still can't believe the Chief is having you come." Renji grumbled, getting into the passenger side of the black unmarked police car.

"I'll be fine." I replied as I slid into the backseat. "And why the hell do you get to be in the front? I didn't hear you call it." I argued, trying to change the subject.

"Because your orange hair would be too recognizable to the gang members." Renji teased.

"Yeah, because crimson red hair is just _so _fucking subtle." As soon as I had shut the door, the officer pulled away from the curb.

"If you guys are done acting like teenagers, we have to start strategizing." Shuhei said as he reached over to the glove box and grabbed some files with names, pictures, descriptions, and past convictions. After looking through all of the files I sighed and sat back into the seat.

"What did you have in mind?" Renji questioned.

"My Chief's plan is to have someone getting info from inside of the group. In other words, he wants us to plant a mole."

"Well how are we going to accomplish that? All of them know out faces and occupation, I highly doubt that we will be let in so easily."

"We wouldn't, but Ichigo…" He trailed off.

"Fuck no."

"I wasn't asking you Abarai. Ichigo would have the greatest chance to penetrate the group. Besides, as far as any of them know he could have been fired." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and apparently neither could Renji.

"Their leader RAPED him not even three weeks ago, they were seen walking out of a gay bar TWO weeks ago, TOGETHER mind you, and you want to have him back in that environment!?" I have to admit that he was right, but another part of me felt like I was being nagged about past behavior. While the two seemed to be arguing I weighed my options. _If I go we __**will**__ get valuable information however… _Grimmjow's name popped into my head. The memory of the few times I had run into him always lead to a compromising situation… _you know you liked it. _The mere thought of him made me shiver. _N-no, can't think like that, this is a job damn it! _Continuing on my previous trail of thought; _But if I don't, what will we accomplish… _The question echoed in my head as I looked up to see the two faces looking at e expectantly.

"What?"

"Do you want to go undercover or not?" Shuhei asked.

"… It would make more sense for me to…" he nodded to me and went back to driving as Renji gave me a look saying 'the fuck did you just do?'

"In that case I'll give you a few things you'll need and drop you off back at your house. My boss will inform yours of the situation."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love to hear feedback on my stories good and bad so please don't be shy; let me know what you think! **

**P.S. I always love to hear suggestions; they _really_ help with writer's block. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Deception Ch 2

**Alright, here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. Especially since the chapter is so short… Sorry XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

So here I am… at the gay bar _again_ at nine in the morning. I figured since Grimmjow seemed to be a regular here he should show up at some point. The bartender smirked at me.

"I remember you. You're the kid that doesn't know how to drink."

"I'm not a kid." I scowled at him and he just chuckled.

"Right, so you want the same thing as last time?" all I could do was sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." The man chuckled again as he made the drink and gave it to me.

"So you waitin' for him or what?" my eyes widened and I choked on whatever it was that the man had given me was"

"No! What the hell makes you think that!?"

"Well the first time you came here you didn't know it was a gay bar."

"You ever take into consideration that my life just sucks?" I said a little too defensively.

"Suuuuure, _that's_ it." He replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. _Damn Bartender _I thought to myself; _it's none of his fucking business._

"What's it to you anyways?" He cracked a smirk.

"I make it my business to know my customers" He shrugged; "but I guess you don't have to share if you don't want to."

The door opened and in walked Grimmjow: he took the seat next to me as the bartender got his drink and gave me a wicked grin.

"I knew you'd be back."

"Not everything is about you."

"Then why _are_ you here?" I shot him a glare as he continued to look at me with the same mischievous expression as usual and I sighed getting prepared to tell him the lie.

"I got fired. Happy?" I looked a way and took a drink.

"Good"

"Do you enjoy pissing people off?" My voice began rise as did my irritation at this situation. _Why do I have to put up with this shit!? Sure I didn't get fired but does he have to be such an ass!_

"Because now they won't be looking for you as hard as often they did last time."

"The fuck they won't! Are you a moron or have the drugs gone to you're head?" _I change my mind. I'm sure as hell that I don't want to do this anymore. _I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as he gave a deep chuckle. "What's so fucking funny!?"

"You've just been fired. It's normal for someone like you to get depressed and shut out the world for a while. So I'm gonna' take you with me."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" I spat. "And don't you have a trial to go to? Just because you've been bailed doesn't mean you get pardoned."

"I do whatever the fuck I want and no one can say otherwise"

"Meaning you aren't going."

"What are you gonna' do about it? Not like you're a cop anymore. Besides, you're comin' with me." He looked at me with his dominating lust filled eyes and leaned closer so that his face was right in front of mine. "Or do I need to remind you who owns that body of yours?" Shivers went down my spine, hearing his deep voice speaking so smoothly. _NO! I need to remember the reason I came here! I can't allow myself to let my guard down like that… _"So what'll it be ginger?"

**Alright, so I do know how the next chapter is going to start off, but any suggestions as to how the story could go would be extremely helpful!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
